


Make A New Friend

by zoegayle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Kinda, M/M, Strangers to Friends, based off the comic "how to make friends as an adult"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoegayle/pseuds/zoegayle
Summary: Based of a comic a millon years old called "How to Make Friends as an Adult".





	Make A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Comic: http://weknowmemes.com/2014/02/how-to-make-friends-as-an-adult/

Dan Howell had no friends. He had friends but he didn’t have friends. There was people who talked to him - probably out of pity if anything, but he still didn’t have friends. He wanted at least one friend - someone that would actually care. The problem was he was 26 years old and one does not make friends in the real world. You’re supposed to make all your friends in school - Dan did not.   
As Dan was doing his usual Tumblr scrolling of 2AM, he came upon a comic with the title 'How to Make Friends as an Adult', causing Dan to chuckle. It was a ridiculous concept but he proceeded to read it anyway. After contemplating for a minute, Dan decided why not give it a try, it wasn’t like he would lose any friends in the process.  
There was a giant bush that Dan knew he could hide behind until he saw someone who looked like friend material. He had to have been crouched behind the bush for 40 minutes when there was a boy with black hair, skinny jeans and a bright red shirt, the same outfit Dan would wear but the complete opposite shirt color. This boy was facing away from him so he could only hope mystery man was attractive, and that he would understand what Dan was about to do and won’t try to arrest Dan for assault.   
Dan took a deep breath and launched himself towards mystery man’s leg attaching firmly hoping for the best. He felt himself seated on mystery man’s foot so he wrapped his arms and legs around the bottom of mystery man’s leg.   
_Step one complete. Step two underway._   
“What are you doing?!” Mystery man shrieked, shaking his leg to try and rattle Dan off.   
“Making a new friend.” Dan said attaching himself tighter.  
“Okay…”   
Dan looked up to see the face of his new friend happy when he saw the eyes of Mystery man. Dan didn’t intend to find a cute boy when he decided to make a friend, but he certainly was not complaining.   
“Do you want to get off my leg?” Mystery man asked.   
“Nope. You might run off.” Dan replied.   
“What if I promise?”   
“Nope sorry.”   
“Well.. Alright.” Mystery man started walking, a lot slower than he normally would because there was a full grown man attached to his leg. “I’m Phil by the way.”   
“My name’s Dan.”   
\--   
Dan didn’t know if Phil brought Dan to his house because he was tired or if it was because he knew Dan wasn’t going to give up. But if there was one thing Dan knew was that he was not going to give up.   
“I’m going to make stir fry, are you going to stay on my leg or…?”   
“I’m staying. I will only get off when it is necessary.”   
While Phil was making the stir fry Dan was thinking about how he was glad he chose an attractive and nice man to try and make his friend.   
“Is there a reason why you attached yourself to my leg and still haven't let go?” Phil said passing a bowl of stir fry to Dan.   
Dan stuck a fork in the bowl with one hand while keeping himself on Phil’s leg with the other arm, “If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.”   
\--   
Eventually Dan did let go of Phil’s leg, only long enough to use the bathroom and change but firmly reattached himself back to Phil’s leg never going against step two. Phil (very difficultly) laid down in his bed doing everything he could but not succeeding in getting comfortable. After a while of staring at the ceiling with no such luck of falling asleep, Phil only had one option left.   
Phil sighed, “Do you want to play Mario Kart?”   
“Hell yeah!” Dan jumped.   
_Success!_

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my google drive and it hasn't been touched since January, so I edited it a little and here we are.  
> Just a small drabble because why not?


End file.
